


Big Enough for the New Package Deal

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Series: The Welcome Mat [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, But Steve Can't Get Drunk, Everyone is Bisexual, Everyone smokes weed, Feelings Realization, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends Making Out, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Inability to Self Complete Due to a Quirk of Spidey Powers, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Masturbation, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Multi, Peter Parker is Almost 18, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sassy Clint Barton, Sexually Frustrated Peter Parker, Slow Burn, Steve and Bucky had a Threesome During WW2 Each Thinking the Other Was Smashed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Steve misses the new life and family he had carved out for himself in this weird new era but Bucky will always be priority one- Especially now that he's reaching the end of recovery.  Tony finds himself alone after Pepper dumps him and drunk texts the dark phone.  At Bucky's insistence, Steve begins to pull their scattered family back together and it all starts with a crooked picture of a welcome mat captioned eloquently "snot?".Clint is there when Tony wakes up, Peter and Michelle close behind, and a week later Steve and Bucky show up with Nat creeping in in the shadows at some point.Clint misses his actual family, Peter just wants to be treated like an adult, and Nat crafts a scheme to force the two antiques to confront the true nature of their bond.Tony, of course, runs around pulling everyone's pigtails.["You must have been pretty fucked last night," Clint observed, standing and walking back to the door. "You got french toast shit? I'm makin' you breakfast bitch, lock it up."]





	1. Chapter 1

               Two years after Tony received the phone from Steve, Pepper left him. She felt terrible and had fought it for over a year but she'd met someone that made her light up in a way Tony just never had. Tony had been gracious, kind of, waited till she left to destroy his workshop then drank himself stupid.

               He'd woken up the following morning in his study, face down on the floor with no pants and the phone in his hand.

               "Well, that sure is a sight."

               Tony quietly had a heart attack through the pounding of his hangover at the sound of Clint's voice from the doorway.

               "How did you-When did you-What are you doing here?" Tony stammered, trying to gather the strength to sit up. Clint walked over to him with a chuckle, setting a glass of water and a bottle of Motrin on the floor next to him.

               "Cap called in a favor," he murmured, squinting at Tony's face when he turned blearily to reach for the water. "You're a damn mess."

               "Did you say Cap? Rogers called you?" Tony asked, still confused for a moment before he remembered the phone in his hand and internally rolled his eyes at himself.

               "You must have been pretty fucked last night," Clint observed, standing and walking back to the door. "You got french toast shit? I'm makin' you breakfast bitch, lock it up."

               "You're the real superhero Barton, don't ever let anyone tell you different," Tony sighed, snickering when Clint flung him the bird as he walked out. He rolled over onto his back with a groan and pulled the phone up with a sense of dread, navigating to the texts when he saw there were no outgoing calls in the log.

**Tony's Cell[3:26AM]** Heynmkashole

**BLOCKED[3:27AM]** Stark? What's going on, everything okay?

**Tony's Cell[3:28AM]** Sry mjusdrunk Capn Pepepr lefme freal this time

**BLOCKED[3:29AM]** Jesus, Tony, you scared the shit outta me. Aint it the middle of the night in New York? I left the phone for emergencies, I thought someone was dead. You okay?

               Tony rolled his eyes, no wonder he'd woken up on the floor. The next message was just a picture of two empty bottles of vodka with his pants in a heap behind them.

**BLOCKED[3:33AM]** Good to know some things never change, who else is at the compound these days?

**Tony's Cell[3:34AM]** ts jus me, V wanted W n W wnted to se the eifl towr so they wnt paris. Pep wasposed to be her bt she left. Evryone leavs

**BLOCKED[3:35AM]** I'm so sorry Tony, I know how much she meant to you. For what it's worth, she's missing out.

**Tony's Cell[3:36AM]** Yur mssng out tooo tho

**Tony's Cell[3:37AM]** cant belivee its rellly ben two years snce you left

**BLOCKED[3:40AM]** Wasn't exactly my first choice.

**Tony's Cell[3:40AM]** ts not te same witout ya here cap.

**BLOCKED[3:44AM]** You know I'd come home if I could, welcome mat aint exactly out.

               A snort of amusement made its way out of the hazy fog of his hangover as he took in the next message. It was a crooked shot of the actual welcome mat at the entrance to the compound captioned 'snot?'.

**BLOCKED[3:48AM]** Yeah well, it wouldn't just be me standing there and we both know that's a deal breaker.

**Tony's Cell[3:49AM]** You relly donthink I kno youra pckage deal now Rogers? Agnt Ross wnt to bordingshool witme.

**BLOCKED[3:55AM]** You should really make sure you drink a glass of water before you pass out.

**Tony's Cell[3:56AM]** mean it, miss you bein around Cap.

**BLOCKED[4:40AM]** Miss you too.

               Tony dragged himself to the bathroom and hopped in the shower, letting the cold water dull the edge of his queasiness. He carefully pulled a nerdy shirt over his head and tugged his favorite pair of pants on as he waited for the Motrin to work.

               He thought about how much time had passed between his last text and Steve's, about how maybe he'd been really unsure whether to send it or not, and how maybe that had been because he didn't know how it would be received in the sober light of day. He heard sizzling and Clint whistling from the kitchen as he made his way to the front door, shaking his head as a smile crept onto his face.

               Tony snapped a picture of the doormat in the daylight and sent it before he could think too much about it, shutting the door and walking to the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at the amount of french toast piled on the platter and turned to regard Clint as he flipped another two pieces with the same skepticism.

               "You know something I don't?"

               Clint looked over at him with a smirk, sliding a bloody mary down the counter to him. "You want the full list or just the things pertaining to the current time and place?"

**BLOCKED[2:38PM]** Little early to be drinking already, don't ya think?

**Tony's Cell[2:38PM]** You know, I was thinking the same thing but then the angel you sent to check up on me turned out to be a foul mouthed bartender and a terrible influence so...

               Tony snapped a quick shot of the drink and sent it off, captioning it _'numero uno'_   just in case he really thought he was already drinking. He took a sip and raised his brows at Clint approvingly as the taste flooded over his tongue.

               "I'd like to start with what you know about making these liquid miracles and work my way back around to why you look like you're trying to feed a small army."

               Clint went to say something but paused as his phone chirped. There was a knock at the door as he pulled it out to check the message and Tony headed over, drink in hand.

               "Seriously, after everything I done for you today, you're gonna rat me out to Grandpa? Thought you were better than that," Clint shouted down the hall after him. "See if you get the recipe now!"

               Tony squinted at the display, reaching out to flick on the audio as Peter said something tensely to the girl next to him and she laughed as she responded.

               "-m not gonna embarrass you Double P, I'ma be chill- the chilliest, in fact I'm gonna be so chill-"

               Peter's eyebrows knit together anxiously as he examined her face looking dismayed. "Oh my god, you're so high- he's gonna- I told you we didn't have time for you to smoke that last joint and be good by the time we got here!"

               "Relax, jeez Peter, I told you you needed to hit that- you're wound tighter than my aunt's Pomeranian-"

               "I shoulda left you in the city," Peter muttered darkly, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

               A slow grin spread over her face as she lifted the keys to dangle in front of him. "Never would have gotten here if you did."

               Tony swallowed down his amusement and settled his face into a neutral expression before he yanked the door open to lean against the doorframe. "Peter. You're on my doorstep."

               Peter jumped and spun back to face him. "Ah- Mr. Stark! Hey, uh hi, what's- ah, what's up?"

               Tony eyed the two of them and the luggage behind them appraisingly. "You tell me, Mr. Parker. You're the one on my porch."

               "Is that a bloody mary?" the girl spoke up, voice curious and eyes locked on the red drink.

               "MJ!" Peter snapped, looking quickly from her to Tony and back again. "I told you no-"

               "MJ?" Tony broke in, quirking an eyebrow with an exaggerated sniff. "That her name or favorite hobby?"

               "It's multipurpose." She shifted to stand between them as Peter stammered nervously and his cheeks flushed, planting her feet as her body language went challenging. "Michelle Jones, I do have friends that call me MaryJane though- for obvious reasons. Aren't you supposed to drink bloody marys in the morning?"

               "Well maybe it's morning for me," Tony snapped, frowning at her distractedly as he glanced at how much luggage was sitting behind them again.

               "Touche, it looks delicious," she replied smoothly, grinning conspiratorially at him. "Can I try it?"

               "Oh yeah, sure, you know I actually always let teenagers I don't know drink my alcohol on my porch so by all means," Tony said sarcastically, holding his glass out to her mockingly as he stared critically at her.

               She reached out and slipped it out of his fingers smoothly, staring back into his eyes with the placid stubbornness of a mule.

               "Michelle!" Peter hissed, eyes wider than Tony had ever seen them as she took a sip without breaking her stare.

               "Oh relax Parker, I was a teenager once too. I'm hardly shocked," Tony shot at Peter, fixing him in place with a glare as he continued, "By anything but your actual physical presence. Here. At my home. Hours away from your own home. What are you doing here?"

               "Oh, shoot, I totally forgot," Peter gasped, face lighting up as he flung an envelope towards him. "Here, I have a letter for you!"

 

_Tony-_

_Steve got in touch with me, we thought it would be good for you to have a distraction so here. Have two teenagers for a month. I'll try to swing by when I can._

_-Nat_

 

               "Hey guys, hope you're hungry for brunch," Clint said, slipping by Tony to grab their bags and lead them inside.

               "So the morning thing is a whole theme, not just an alcoholic thing. I can dig it." Michelle innocently took another drink from Tony's glass as she watched Clint collect her bags and a few of Peter's.

               Clint paused, snatching the drink out of Michelle's hand as she tried to take another sip, and shoved the glass back into Tony's hand with a glare. "Really?"

               Tony shrugged, eyes wide as he replied earnestly, "What? She took it from me! God, if you're going to be such a mom then you really shouldn't ask her where her munchies came from when she devours that french toast."

               Clint grabbed the rest of the bags and headed in with Michelle but Peter was still rooted to the spot, looking up at Tony like he wasn't sure he was allowed to feel relaxed yet.

               "What? What is it? What are you still doing out there, c'mon, we're letting in flies."

               "A-are you sure it's okay that we just- I mean, I wouldn't usually but Ms. Black Widow seemed concerned and-"

               Tony's eyebrow quirked up curiously. "Natasha? Nat's unflappable, the woman doesn't break a sweat under literal torture."

               Peter ducked his head, looking embarrassed. "Well, I mean, I'm sure she's totally unflappable to most people Mr. Stark but there's only so much you can hide from someone who can hear your heart beating and has to try not to notice when the hairs on your arms stand up from another wave of anxiety."

               Tony took a drink from his bloody mary as he contemplated what Steve could have told her to actually worry her and let his other hand fall on Peter's shoulder warmly. "Alright, get in here. I'm sorry she dragged you into this, it's not a big deal. Relationships end, life goes on."

               Peter's eyes leapt back up his, nerves starting to fade a little as he seemed to accept that Tony wasn't unhappy they were there. "So you and Miss Potts?"

               "Call her Pepper, Peter. She's not a teapot."

               "That's- What?" Peter looked up at him, nonplussed.

               "Nothing," Tony sighed, stepping closer to slip his arm around Peter's shoulder so he could tug him inside. "Yes, me and Miss Potts."

               "Wow," Peter breathed out, sounding shocked and sympathetic. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark, that's really rotten. You're sure we're not imposi-"

               "I'm sure." Tony squeezed his shoulder and let him go, leading him toward the kitchen where he could see Michelle already stuffing her face with french toast.

               Half a world away, Steve sat outside Shuri's lab waiting impatiently for Bucky to be given the final all clear. The phone buzzed as Bucky walked out, looking more like the Bucky he'd grown up with than he had since before the war.

               Bucky nodded at the phone in his hand, eyes conflicted. "That still Stark?"

               Steve swiped into his texts quickly and nodded, grinning as he read it out loud to Bucky. "You know, I'd heard that sometimes when people break up in their forties they end up on their own with teenagers... Didn't realize the risk was unrelated to actually having children."

               A smile played at the corners of Bucky's mouth as he watched Steve's face light up while he did his best Tony voice. "You asked me where I wanted to go, once Shuri pronounced me sane, and that's it. I wanna go back to Stark."

               "I don't know if that's a good ide-" Steve began, looking up at him in surprise.

               "You dropped everything for me Steve, I'm fine now and you miss your friend. I would-" Bucky broke off and looked away, eyes haunted for a moment. "He seems like he might be willing to hear my apology, I don't want him to forgive me or anything- I just want him to know that I-"

               "He knows Buck," Steve said, voice rough as his eyes ticked from Bucky's damp eyes to where he was chewing his lip to his hands in his pockets and the toe he was scuffing miserably on the ground. "It wasn't you."

               "It wasn't, but I was there. I owe it to the man who risked everything to put you in a position to save my life Steve, I owe it to Howard. He deserved better than that," Bucky said, voice firm and eyes determined. Steve recognized that look.

               "I'll make arrangements," he sighed, standing and curving an arm solidly around Bucky's shoulders.

               "You're smiling," Bucky said quietly, observing him from the corner of his eye as they walked stride for stride back towards Steve's rooms.

               Steve chuckled and looked over at him fondly, letting the smile widen until he was all but beaming. Bucky huffed a laugh and shook his head as a smile stole onto his face.

               "Of course I'm smiling, do you have any idea how many goddamn years I've been missin' you for? God, I thought you were dead for like-"

               "Well, I'm not," Bucky cut him off, eyes darkening as he caught Steve's eyes looking slightly shiny. "So don't even start with that shit. Seriously Steve, you're never gonna get laid if you keep gettin' all dewy eyed over every little thing."

               Steve shook his head, eyes dancing at the joke as he looked off with a little smile. "You're not every little thing Buck- and who says I haven't gotten laid since you went under? It's been two years!"

               Bucky snorted and bumped his weight into Steve as he leveled a stare at him. "Have you?"

               "Well, no- but it aint got nothing to with you so you can shut your dumb face about it, alright?" Steve replied, raising his voice to be heard over Bucky's laughter at the end.

               Half a week later, they were sitting in a tiny auto piloted invisible ship from Wakanda and Bucky fell asleep with his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve was still studying him in the reflection on the screens across from them when he opened his eyes blearily an hour later.

               Shuri had cut his hair back to the style he'd had before the war after he'd shaved and Steve couldn't take his eyes off him.

               "You know, you haven't changed a bit. I mean, God, you spent like five minutes cleaning up and if you put an old uniform on I'd swear we were still in the damn war," Steve said into the silence as Bucky sat up to stretch and yawn.

               "I'm glad we're not."

               "I should have looked for you when you fell." Steve's voice was tense and he was staring at his knee determinedly.

               "Steve, stop. Nothing is or was your fault, so just stop."

               "No Bucky, I'm sorry. I just- I didn't think there was any way you could possibly have-" Steve broke off and pulled in a shaky breath, laughing bitterly at himself. "I didn't want to see you like- like I thought I'd see you and if I hadn't been so wea-"

               "I said stop-" Bucky bit his lip and looked away sharply. "I get it Steve, seriously, do you have any idea how many nightmares I had about having to identify you in the goddamn morgue after you started gettin' the shit kicked outta you on a weekly basis? I wouldn't have been able to see you- see you like that either so- just stop."

               Steve glanced over at him when he heard the tremor in his voice and looked away again with a small self deprecating smile. "Aren't we a pair? Terrified of losing each other but the first thing we do as adults is run straight into a war. Coupla idiots. I can't believe you're really here."

               "I can't believe you really pulled my ass outta the fire again," Bucky replied, grinning as he let out a choked laugh.

               "I can't believe it's 2018, we're over a hundred years old and I still feel like that scrawny sixteen year old kid that only you see."

               "Well you're definitely not scrawny now, and we're both a little older than sixteen at this point, but I do see you. I always see you, dork."

               "I see you too, you know."

               "Oh yeah?" Bucky scoffed softly, shaking his head as he scooted so that he could lay out on the floor of the storage space. "And what do you see?"

               Steve shouldered his way into the limited space next to Bucky on the floor, winding his arm through Bucky's metal one and lifting so he could press their sides together with their elbows propped in the crevice between their hips. Steve ran his fingers over Bucky's metal fingers and palm as he thought.

               "I see the best person I've ever known, my favorite friend I've ever had, the only person I've always depended on. You like to read when it rains and you love to dance, especially with tiny blondes with big blue eyes, and you've never left me behind if you could help it. You're why I'm me, Buck. You're home."

               Steve was staring at their hands and he still couldn't be sure if he was the one who moved first but their fingers twitched into alignment and wove together as Bucky swallowed audibly next to him.

               "You holdin' my hand Rogers?" Bucky's voice was rough and a little breathless sounding. Steve felt his cheeks warm up as he stared at their hands and Bucky's cool thumb brushed back and forth over the back of his hand.

               "Is it weird with a metal arm? Not being able to feel it?" Steve asked, avoiding the question with his own.

               "Ah, well- it was but Shuri upgraded it with their best tech and it mimics real nerve endings now," Bucky said, voice catching as Steve tightened his fingers and trailed his thumb across his knuckles.

               "So you can feel that?"

               "Yeah, it kinda tickles a little."

               They each tucked their free arm back behind their heads to cushion them against the hard floor and their entwined hands relaxed to rest against their thighs.

               "You're still holding my hand," Steve whispered into the silence.

               "Pretty sure you're still holding mine," Bucky whispered back, snickering softly. "How long we got left you think?"

               "Long enough to get some sleep," Steve answered through a yawn.

               Bucky's hand squeezed at his slightly as his eyes drifted shut. "Thanks. For seein' me too."

               "Always, Bucky."


	2. Chapter 2

               Back at the compound, Tony leaned his elbows on the counter and squinted at the mirror across the room where he could see Peter and Michelle on the couch without it being obvious. She was twirling a joint through her fingers as Peter hissed frantically at her, gesturing toward Tony and trying to glare her into putting it away.

               Clint chuckled from behind him, putting the finishing touches on a blended bahama mama with enough fruit in it to fight the hangover at least a little and passing it to Tony.

               "I told Nat she was nuts when she told me she was sending two teenagers out here."

               "Uh, yeah I would agree with that assessment," Tony agreed, not taking his eyes off them as Michelle tugged a lighter out of her shirt and lit the joint with a grin as Peter flailed. "Peter, it's fine. I don't care about the weed. You peeing on the couch like a high-strung laperdoodle? That I care about."

               "You're the adult Tony, you're supposed to care," Clint grumbled, coming to lean against the counter next to him with his own drink.

               Tony shrugged, taking a sip and shooting him an approving look. "You're never leaving, call your family and move them out here because you're my bartender forever now."

               "I haven't actually been able to see them," Clint said lightly, pain under the carefully cultivated indifference. "They figured out where we lived and they've been camped out waiting for me to go home since Cap broke us out."

               "I'm sorry, I didn't know," Tony replied immediately, turning to him with wide eyes. "What can I do? Seriously, how can we get them here?"

               "Nothing to be done, made my own damn bed. Just drink the damn drink so neither of us are drinking alone, even if we are still sleeping alone."

               "Better be careful Barton, you keep making me drinks like this and you won't have to be sleeping alone either," Tony teased, grinning easily at him and realizing how much he'd missed having someone around to just shoot the shit with.

               "Promises, promises," Clint murmured, eyes sparking with amusement over his drink as he sipped at it. The phone in Tony's pocket buzzed and they both jumped slightly at the sudden noise.

               Clint watched Tony's eyes widen as he looked at the phone for a moment and his attention shot to the front door. Tony set the phone down on the counter and gulped down half of his drink, turning to the door as Clint stared down at a picture of a welcome mat with two pairs of shoes standing on it.

               Tony walked over to the door, heart racing as he took in the two men standing on the doorstep. Steve was standing in front of Bucky, who was half eclipsed by Steve's protective stance, and Tony flicked on the audio as Steve glanced back at Bucky nervously.

               "You sure you wanna do this?" Steve asked, shifting his weight and looking behind them. "We could still make it to the jet if we run-"

               "Steve." Bucky stared him down until Steve cleared his throat and squared his shoulders.

               Tony opened the door and Steve's eyes shot to his, sending a wave of adrenaline flying down his spine. Tony swallowed and looked past Steve to where Bucky was peering around his shoulder apprehensively, taking a small breath in as their eyes met.

               "Hey, Bucky right? It's- uh, good to finally meet you minus the extra programming-"

               The breath whooshed out of Tony's chest when Steve took two steps forward and crushed him in a bear hug as Bucky snorted behind him.

               "Thank you."

               A smile tugged at Tony's lips at Steve's whisper and he hugged him back briefly. "I'm glad you're home. Get the hell in here."

               Tony stepped away and headed back to the kitchen with a grin.

               Steve's arm slipped around Bucky's shoulders and he pulled him inside enthusiastically. "You still good?" Steve asked under his breath as they walked down to the kitchen and Bucky nodded at him, smiling easily like he used to and Steve smiled back so hard his vision went blurry.

               Steve sniffed as they entered the kitchen and his eyes shot to the couch. He winked at Bucky and ducked away from him, creeping up behind the girl and catching the joint out of her hand deftly.

               Michelle gasped and turned, eyes widening as her eyes flicked over Steve's face.

               "C-C-Captain America?" Peter stammered from behind her.

               "Aren't you guys a little young for this stuff?" Steve asked in his corniest promotional tone, quirking an eyebrow as he took a drag.

               Michelle let out a bark of laughter at the juxtaposition, face lit up like it was Christmas. "Captain America just stole my joint and it's a strain called Vibranium Heat. I think I had this dream in middle school."

               "You guys can just call me Steve, seriously, I don't wear the uniform anymore. Nat said it was Peter and Michelle, right? Thanks for coming out here."

               Michelle pulled out another joint and winked at Steve as Peter rolled his eyes. "Things are already way more fun here than in Queens so no thanks necessary. In fact, you can keep that as our thanks, I've got plenty."

               "Really?" Clint snapped from the kitchen, glaring at Steve fiercely enough that he hid it behind his back as his eyebrows went sailing to his hairline and he looked around in faux confusion. "I would have thought at least you'd be reliable, Captain America can't smoke that shit- you're a goddamn role model! God, you're worse than Tony, least he hasn't been smokin' it!"

               "Certainly not where I could get caught and judged for it," Tony quipped, smirking into his drink as he took a sip innocently. Steve wandered back over to Bucky's side and passed him the joint with a grin.

               Tony gave the joint a skeptical look. "Does that even effect you? I'd have thought it'd be like booze."

               Steve shrugged, taking the joint back and hitting it again. "It's gotten a lot stronger these days, it didn't back in '44 when I tried but Sam gave me some a few years ago and I almost passed out laughing so hard."

               "What do you mean like booze?" Bucky asked, clearing his throat after blowing a few smoke rings that earned him a discreet look of admiration from Tony.

               "He burns it off faster than he can drink it, only thing I've ever seen make a dent was Asgardian Moonshine and that wasn't even from our galaxy." Clint flipped a bottle of vodka elaborately as he spoke.

               "Because of the serum, just another side effect," Bucky said, sounding more like he was asking by waiting to see if anyone would contradict him and Steve bit his lip uncomfortably.

               Michelle's eyes flicked over to the kitchen and her lips parted in surprise when she recognized Bucky's face. "Holy shit, you really didn't die? That wasn't just a fringe conspiracy theory? This is amazing, you were my favorite Howling Commando- I can't believe you're alive!"

               Peter looked between Michelle and Bucky for a moment looking confused until his eyes landed on the metal arm.

               "Oh hey, it's you! Seriously, that metal arm is so sweet- do you think I could take a look at it sometime? It looks different now, doesn't it? Wait- did you say he's a Howling Command- Oh my God, you're-" Peter squinted at Bucky, eyes focusing in on each individual feature before putting it together into a face he'd stared at every day for a semester of U.S. History in sophomore year. "Oh wow, Germany makes so much more sense now."

               Bucky's eyes lit with recognition as Peter stammered. "You're the spider guy. Wow, you're- Jesus, how old were you then if you look this young right now?"

               Michelle cackled, tossing her head back with glee as Peter frowned. "Wha-hey! That's not- I'm gonna be eighteen in like three months!"

               "Oh my Go-" Steve turned to Tony with a long suffering stare. "Fifteen years old Tony?"

               Peter went to protest again but Tony cut him off with a look before facing Steve with a serious frown. "Okay, in hindsight, maybe not my most solid of judgement calls but- I mean, c'mon you gotta admit, he's one of us. He belongs with the team, so he's just a little- newer, or whatever. Do I wish he was older? Yeah, do I regret bringing him in? Not even a little, so suck on that."

               "Yeah, s-suck on that- Mr. Captain America!" Peter echoed, sounding smug until he blinked and looked back at Tony. "Wait, you wish I was older? What for?"

               "Just Steve kid, and I wasn't trying to say you shouldn't be here- that's just a little young to be jumping into the middle of combat." Steve paused and glared at Tony, who had opened his mouth to respond to Peter and then dissolved into giggles as he hid in his drink.

               "See Peter," Michelle began, sitting up straight and looking down her nose at him as she continued in a lofty tone. "Adults don't take you seriously unless you can drink and fuck like them. Hell, you might want to start with learning to drive."

               Tony shrugged and tilted his head to the side as he weighed her words. "She's not wrong," he assessed, eyes twinkling with appreciation as he watched the tangle of indignant emotions fly over Peter's face.

               "Hey, that's not fair- I mean, all due respect but I could drink you under the table Mr. Stark! A-and I can drive, May just- she's not ready to have to worry about me driving and I can just swing almost anywhere I need go anyways! I'm not a- a virgin either," Peter's voice cracked up an octave on the last few words and he cringed when laughter filled the room. "Hey, no- really! I've totally had like- you know, the- sex and stuff, I just don't-"

               "First of all, Mr. Parker, you're a third my age- you absolutely could not drink me under the table." Tony's eyes flashed at him, sipping his drink dramatically. "Second of all, by all means, what is the name of the lucky lady?"

               Michelle started to laugh as Peter's jaw tightened defiantly and he glared right back at Tony. "Harry Osborne, and I'm not a fucking child."

               "Bullshit," he shot back, eyebrow jumping skeptically as he tried not to reveal that he was startled by the gender and not just the who. "No way you're fucking the heir-"

               "It's not like it's a recurring- it was just the one time and it wasn't quite- it was just-" Peter broke off and groaned as his face turned crimson. "I'm not discussing this with you but I'm not a virgin."

               Tony grinned at him impishly, a little drunk and feeling playful. Of course, Tony had always been more prone to pulling pigtails than soft compassionate love confessions. "That's exactly what someone who's never fucked anyo-"

               "Fuckin' aint got nothing to do with bein' an Avenger though," Bucky piped up from his place leaning on the counter, shit eating grin spreading over his face despite his best efforts to squash it before he finished. "Take it from Steve."

               Tony choked on his drink, snorting with laughter as Steve spun on Bucky with a betrayed glare.

               "From-" Peter began, staring at Steve with wide eyes as his gaze bounced from the eyes to the self deprecating smile to the hands shoved in his pockets to the way the sleeves of his tee were slightly too tight on his biceps and exactly how well his dark jeans hugged the curve of his ass where it met the back of his thighs. "You've gotta be- But he's Capt- I mean he's- well-"

               "You know how you felt about joining the football team after you had your little spider incident?" Tony spoke up, eyebrow quirking in delight as he watched Peter stare at Steve like he was steak.

               "Well yeah, but I mean- that's hardly the same thi- I mean, c'mon Cap- er, St-St-St-" Peter frowned and rolled his eyes at himself as he tried and failed to be cool about addressing someone he'd idolized since middle school in such a casual manner. He cleared his throat and stumbled blindly onward as his mouth kept making noise while he cringed. "I mean, I'm pretty sure over half the people I know would literally murder someone to sleep with you Mr. Rog-"

               "N-No!" Steve yelped, cutting him off and stopping Tony dead with a glare as Clint collapsed into wheezing laughter. "Not Captain anymore, but please don't- not 'Mister' either. Just Steve."

               "But Steve," Tony said with a straight face, ignoring the steely glare Cap fixed him with and the confused expression on Peter's face. "Don't you think it's a beautiful day? In the- the neighborhood?"

               Clint howled with laughter as Steve frowned at them. "I still don't get that jo-"

               "Ignore them," Michelle advised from the couch, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke at Peter's mortified face. "Honestly, if I were you, I'd take it as a compliment. If Mr. Rogers was still around, he'd be rolling in gratitude blow jobs too."

               "I don't-" Steve broke off and exchanged a lost and slightly scandalized look with Bucky. "I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse?"

               "I know it's 2018 now, and I've been out of circulation for a few decades or eight, but are blow jobs actually considered a proper expression of gratitude these days?" Bucky shot back, looking equally mystified.

               "No, no no no, of course not!" Peter jumped in, scowling as he snatched the joint out of Michelle's fingers and his cheeks flushed when he saw Tony watching him intently. "Michelle's just-"

               "They are too!" Michelle exclaimed, eyebrows leaping up as she stared back at Peter when he took a massive hit and half the tension bled out of his body. "Like when someone's so goddamn impressive that you just want to lick their face- or, you know, dick. We were literally just talking about this last night and you-mmph!"

               Peter collapsed into a coughing fit as he webbed her mouth shut, looking panicked as Steve started laughing.

               "Well, no one thought I was impressive enough before the serum to wanna lick my face, let alone my-" Steve broke off as his face went red and Bucky looked like he wanted to argue but he bit his lip instead. "Anyways, just feels weird- cause I'm still just me in here regardless of what I look like to everyone else."

               Michelle dragged Peter off the couch in the direction of his quarters, making a series of irritated grunts and infuriated gestures in regards to the webbing.

               "I gotta- Sorry, the- uh- removal agent is- I'll see you guys later, sorry!" Peter called back down the hall as they disappeared around the corner and a door slammed.

               "Well gee Steve, I dunno- I've seen pictures and you were pretty damn adorable, I'd have considered licking your-" The purring voice paused just long enough for them to spot Nat, leaning against the wall in the shadows of the entrance hall. "Face. Back me up Sarge, you knew him back then."

               Bucky's eyebrows jumped and amusement danced in the corners of his eyes as he took a drag from the joint, making eye contact as he passed it back to Steve with a teasing grin. "Oh, no doubt- in fact if I had to pick a descriptive word for the Steve I grew up with, I think it would have to be lickable."

               Steve flushed and rolled his eyes as Clint swept Natasha up into a tight hug, dragging her into the kitchen and giving her his drink while he mixed a new one. "I'm callin' Shuri, your memory's fucked-"

               "Woah!" Tony barked, waving a hand dramatically. "Cap, your language is way out of control here. I'm gonna need you to pull it back just a little, there are young impressionable minds living here now."

               "I'm just sayin', if anyone was getting licked back in the day- it certainly wasn't me."

               "Why's it always gotta come down to either or with you idiots? Never said you were the only one I'd've licked," Nat said flatly, making a small noise of happiness as she tasted the drink. "This is exactly what I needed after that flight. Goodnight boys, I'll see you in the morning."

               Bucky eyed her as she sauntered out of the room, gaze lingering on her swinging hips until she turned the corner and Clint cleared his throat.

               "She'd eat you alive, the both of you."

               Steve had the good grace to look abashed at being caught staring and he cringed at the familiar curve to Bucky's lips. "Hey, no, he's right Buck. I wouldn't mess with Nat, she could and would destroy you at the slightest wrong move."

               "Honestly? I'm not hearing a downside."

               Tony grinned at the leer Bucky was leveling at Steve. "Dad always said the two of you were hilarious to watch together, that pretty faces would flock to Captain America every night and every night he'd watch him fall all over himself deflecting the attention onto his charming best friend."

               Bucky's attention snapped to Tony, curious and cautious but not worried as he noted the friendly expression. "Howard sent 'em over to our table half the time, he liked to watch Steve squirm."

               Tony laughed and shook his head. "Sounds like him."

               "So wait," Clint spoke up abruptly, holding a tipsy hand up and narrowing his eyes at Bucky. "Did he ever actually score or did the fans always end up with you?"

               "Steve was holdin' a flame for Peggy Carter, he didn't want to screw up his chances so-" Bucky shrugged as Steve spluttered indignantly, looking at least a little stoned and a lot personally attacked.

               "You're makin' it sound like I was some kinda saint-"

               "God, how you can look like that and be such a goddamn blushing virginal-" Tony interjected and Steve turned his defensive glare on him.

               "I'm not a goddamn virgin Tony," Steve snapped and Bucky was the one who blushed this time when Tony replied with a skeptical eyebrow.

               "Oh, I know-least I figured- Pops also liked to talk about how the only thing that got a rise out of you was brunettes with big eyes and expressive lips," Tony mumbled, eyes flickering over Bucky's face pointedly as the room spun gently at the edges and Clint guided him over to the couch with an arm around his shoulders.

               "Alright, we're drunk, let's quit poking the super soldiers before you chase 'em off again," Clint hissed at him, collapsing next to him with a grunt.

               "I never touched your stuff Cap- if you guys are tired- or, whatever," Tony called from the couch, putting Netflix on the TV with a flick of the wrist.

               Steve nodded curtly at them and Clint grinned in response, waving drunkenly at him as he turned to head towards his old rooms. Steve chanced a glance at Bucky just as he finished off the joint, crushing the end in his metal fingers before tossing it in the trash as they passed it.

               Bucky chewed at the inside of his cheek as he noticed Steve's tight shoulders and the anxious glint in his eyes. Sometimes it was still jarring, actually seeing the reality of Steve's enhanced body when his voice still sounded exactly the same, but his body language hadn't changed a bit despite the increase in body available to speak with.

               "You know, I'm not an expert by any means but I'm pretty sure that shit's supposed to calm you down- not wind you up."

               Steve glanced over at him as he unlocked the door with only a small amount of difficulty getting the key in the lock. "Who says I'm wound up?"

               Bucky shut the door behind him with a soft click, folding his arms and leaning back against it to raise an eyebrow at him. "Steve."

               Steve gave a strained laugh as he looked over at Bucky in the tense silence. "They're never gonna stop callin' me a virgin now. Did you really have to-"

               Bucky's eyes flashed as they burned into Steve's from across the room. "If that's really what's bothering you so damn much, I guess I coulda told them the truth."

               Steve froze, face going carefully blank as adrenaline flooded his body. "I don't know what you're-"

               "Oh, no? You don't know what I'm talking about?" Bucky snapped, voice dropping to a combative tone Steve recognized from the rare moments he'd actually well and truly pissed him off in the past. "Then maybe you'd like to talk about how you apparently can't get drunk?"

               "Buck-" Steve tried, something desperate in his eyes that had Bucky shoving off the wall to take a few steps forward as the anger swelled up, overpowering the haziness of his high as it crested.

               "No, really, cause I know my memory aint exactly the most reliable thing around but I really coulda sworn that you were just as fucking wasted as I was that night."

               Steve swallowed hard, backing away as Bucky closed the distance between them. "W-what night?"

               Steve's legs hit the edge of the couch that was pushed against the far wall and Bucky's metal fingers twisted into the soft fabric at the neck of Steve's shirt to drag him closer when he started to fall.

               "You know exactly what fucking night Steve."

               Steve flinched and for a moment all Bucky could see was original ninety pounds soaking wet Steve looking back at him through terrified eyes. "B-Bucky, please-"

               Bucky let him go, stepping back as Steve's legs gave out and he dropped down onto the couch heavily. "It's fine, Steve," he sighed, turning to the doorway he could see the bed through and walking toward it. "I don't- We don't-You don't gotta tell me why you- Just don't lie to me again, okay?"

               Steve nodded jerkily from the couch, looking miserable enough that Bucky's anger evaporated as quickly as it had swelled. He shook his head and moved back over to the couch, leaning in to let his hand settle on Steve's shoulder with a reassuring squeeze. "C'mon, it's been a long day."

               "You can have the bed," Steve mumbled, staring at Bucky's feet.

               Bucky straightened up and stuck his hand out to Steve with a small smile. "Y'member that November our heat didn't work?"

               "How could I forget?" Steve hesitantly took Bucky's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. "The heat's not out."

               Bucky paused, hand tightening on Steve's reflexively as they stood in the doorway to the bedroom. "I know I just- uh, well I have these- when I'm alone I can't- can't sleep without having nightmares but on the jet- on the way here I just slept."

               Steve bit his lip against the swell of emotion choking him and stepped past Bucky to tug him over to the bed firmly, only letting go to yank his jeans off and toss them into the corner with his shirt. Bucky stripped down to his boxer briefs and white tank and climbed into the bed as Steve flicked out the light. Steve crawled onto the mattress, arranging Bucky so that their backs were pressed together snugly and pulling the blanket over them.

               They laid in the quiet of the room for a minute before Bucky's hand crept back to fumble down Steve's arm to his fingers, tangling them together against their sides. "Thanks," Bucky whispered, feeling the tension bleed out of Steve's shoulders where they were pressed against his.

               Steve pressed himself back against Bucky with a comforting squeeze to their entwined hands. "I always got your back, it's you and me pal."

               "To the end of the line," Bucky said through a yawn.


	3. Chapter 3

               Out in the living area, Clint was snoring where he'd slumped over on the couch and Tony had passed out not long after he had. Tony slept for his usual three hours and promptly blinked awake, stretching with a yawn as he shuffled into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

               He headed up to the lab on autopilot, used to tinkering when he couldn't sleep. To his surprise, the light was already on as he approached and he saw Peter's back as he slipped through the automatic door.

               Peter jumped as the door opened and spun to face Tony, knocking each object in front of him over and catching them all before anything could break or spill. "Oh! Mr. Stark, I uh- is it okay that I'm in here? I just had a new idea for my web fluid that I wanted to try out and I couldn't sleep anyways. What are you doin' up?"

               Tony stared for a moment at the blur of motion that was Peter's hands before shaking himself out of it. "You can go wherever you want here kid, I don't actually tend to sleep very much or often so I'm in here most nights."

               "I really wish you'd quit callin' me that Mr. Stark," Peter grumbled, frowning at the mixture in the test tube he was swirling.

               "What, 'kid'?" Tony asked, quirking an eyebrow and narrowing his eyes at Peter critically.

               Peter frowned directly at him this time. "Yeah. I mean- I'm not some dumb little kid, Mr. Stark, I just want you to treat me like- like a-"

               "An adult?" Tony's mouth twitched in amusement as he gave Peter a patronizing smile. "You do realize how asinine that sounds when you're calling me Mr. Stark in the same breath, right?"

               Peter set the test tube down abruptly and stood, facing him with his shoulders squared rebelliously and Tony was struck for a moment by the difference in Peter's demeanor when he wasn't overwhelmed by the abundance of stimuli that came with being in a crowd.

               "You think I call you Mr. Stark cause I'm young?" Peter asked, voice quiet and steady as frustration gave his usual softness a steely edge. "What if I told you I call you Mr. Stark because I- because I know you like it, is that still childish?"

               Tony blinked at Peter in surprise as his brain skidded into a brick wall. "Because you know I- what?"

               "Is it childish," Peter continued, tilting his head thoughtfully and licking his lips as he observed Tony intently. "When I'm doing it to hear your heart beat faster? Is it, Mr. Stark?"

               The breathy way Peter said his name this time sent a shiver of arousal flooding down his spine and Tony felt his face flush as he realized Peter wasn't exactly wrong. There was something about the way that it fell off Peter's lips in that eager and somewhat reverent way that stroked his ego just so.

               "Alright, Peter, I-" Tony managed to get out through the sudden dry spell in his mouth, taking a sip of coffee as he tried to figure out how to defuse the sudden tension in the air. "You're right, I shouldn't treat you like a kid. Maybe it's time for you to start calling me Tony."

               "Call you Tony?" Peter grinned at him, eyes bright and playful as he ducked his head to look up at Tony through his lashes. "Well, I dunno, I mean- I kinda like calling you Mr. Stark."

               Tony opened his mouth and shut it again when nothing remotely appropriate came to mind. He shook his head and backed towards the door with a nervous laugh. "Call me whatever you want then, shut the lights out when you're done- I'm gonna try and grab a nap before everyone gets up for the day."

               Tony was halfway back downstairs before Peter could even react, frowning at the hum of arousal tingling under his skin. He spent an uncomfortable half hour tossing and turning on the couch as he tried to fall asleep to the TV without thinking too much. Tony sighed and gave up, heading back up the stairs to the lab.

               Peter was sitting in a chair, legs spread and headphones in as he watched something on his phone. He didn't notice Tony enter immediately and his head tilted back as his eyes closed with a soft moan. Tony froze as his eyes landed on Peter's other hand where it was moving slowly over his cock.

               Peter's eyes fluttered open after a few seconds and he flailed when he caught sight of Tony, sending his phone skidding across the floor to land at Tony's feet.

               "Web fluid huh?" Tony choked out, trying to humor his way out of the awkwardness. "That what the ki-er- young adults are calling it these days?"

               "O-oh, fuck, Mr. Stark-" Peter gasped, legs twitching violently as a stream of pre-cum ran down over the reddened tip and across his shaking knuckles. Once the spasm had passed, Peter yanked his hand away from himself and grabbed onto the armrests looking frantic as he bit his lip.

               They stayed frozen like that, staring at each other with matching wide eyes and pink cheeks until the video on Peter's phone started back up. Peter flinched as Tony's voice came out of the tiny speaker.

               Tony looked down at the phone, realizing distantly that somehow Peter had dug up one of the sex tapes floating around out there with him in them. Panic welled up in his chest and he turned, running from the room without another word as Peter swore loudly and knocked the chair over as he gave chase.

               "Mr. Stark- Wait!"

               Tony got to his room and stumbled through the door, slamming it behind him only for Peter to shove an arm in at the last second. Peter yelped as the door bounced off his arm and Tony winced, backing across the room and putting the coffee table between them as Peter closed the door.

               "Please, Tony, j-just listen-" Peter panted, gazing at him with pleading eyes as he held his bruising arm awkwardly to his side. "I wasn't working on web fluid I was working on a sensory input dampener."

               Tony blinked at him, listening against his better judgement both because he'd called him Tony instead of Mr. Stark and because it was the last thing he'd expected to hear come tumbling out of his mouth. "Sensory input dampener?"

               "Yeah, I-" Peter flushed somehow redder and scuffed a toe on the ground as he struggled to find the words.

               Tony's jaw tightened as he realized all Peter had done was tuck himself back into his boxer briefs and he'd left the pants both unzipped and unbuttoned. He looked like a twink from one of those fucking barely legal first porn shoot websites and there was no way Tony was going to be able to drink enough fast enough to erase the memory.

               "Remember when I told you that- that after the accident everything was turned up to eleven?" Peter closed his eyes at Tony's questioning nod as he gathered the courage to continue in a jumbled rush. "I c-can't- Well, I can't finish myself- like once I start, cause it's too much."

               Peter reached back to scratch the back of his head nervously as he waited for Tony to respond and Tony fought the urge to roll his eyes at the way the movement lifted the hem of his shirt a couple inches above the band of his underwear.

               Tony took a deep breath and summoned up his most detached adult tone, shoving his own reluctant interest in the situation resolutely to the back of his mind. "So you- you can't get off? Is that what you're saying?"

               "No, no I can- I just- it has to be like, someone else?" Peter's voice got small and uncomfortable at the end, he thought his cheeks may actually catch fire. Tony waited a minute then sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

               "Peter, I- I need more information than that and honestly, I'm gonna need you to volunteer that information because I don't know how to even ask what I would need to- to ask."

               "I know, I just- I don't know how to-" Peter broke off and chewed on his lip in frustration. He took a deep breath and nodded to himself, reaching back and locking the door. "Look, I'm just gonna show you okay?"

               "I don't think that's a very good idea Peter," Tony forced out hoarsely, trying to ignore the ache of need emanating from his clearly shameless cock. He took a moment to resent the fact that there wasn't a single person on the planet that would believe him innocent in this situation.

               "You already-" Peter's voice cracked as he dragged his shirt over his head and he kicked his pants off as he moved unsteadily to the couch. "Already saw me, and it's related to my abilities so it's not like I can really talk to anybody else about it."

               Peter sunk down onto the cushions and his hand twitched restlessly at the waistband of his underwear. "Peter, seriously, I shouldn't-" Tony tried again, cringing at the obvious want in his voice. "I can't see you like this, it's not appropria-"

               "Please, Mr. Stark," he whimpered, head falling back and exposing his throat as he swallowed heavily. His hand clenched into a fist against his abs and Tony groaned in disbelief as Peter's cock flexed against the thin fabric.

               "O-okay, okay, Jesus," Tony grumbled, moving to sit at the other end of the couch and angling himself toward Peter reluctantly. "Go ahead, show me whatever it is."

               Peter's hand was on his cock before Tony even finished speaking and the problem became evident within a minute. The second Peter's breath started to hitch and his hips would start to lift to meet his jerks, his muscles would start to spasm and seize. Every time he got close to climaxing his arm would lock up and the stimulation would stop just long enough to keep him on the edge, indefinitely.

               Tony knew his mouth was hanging open but with the sweat beading at Peter's temples and the distressed wrecked mewling that was tumbling out of his mouth, he couldn't remember how to breath- let alone shut his mouth.

               "And that just-" Tony's voice cut off as Peter's eyes rolled back with the next spasm and another stream of pre-cum poured over Peter's fist. "Holy fucking shit- Peter, you're- I can't- How long does it-"

               "I've done this for f-five hours before Mr. Stark," Peter keened, head tossing back and forth as his nerves tingled. "It doesn't- I just can't- Will you hel- Please, I don't know what to do."

               "God, you're fucking beautiful," Tony breathed out helplessly, forgetting Pepper entirely for the first time in days, and Peter's eyes snapped open to make startled eye contact.

               "What? N-no, no I'm not- I'm sweaty and gross and-"

               "You're the fucking hottest goddamn thing I've ever seen kid," Tony growled, shaking his head at Peter as another spasm arched his back sharply. Tony propped his leg up along the back of the couch and tugged Peter around as soon as his body relaxed again, pulling him back against his chest between his legs as he ran his hands down to Peter's wrists.

               He pulled Peter's free hand down to the sticky mess of pre-cum and grunted when Peter squirmed back against him. "Get your fingers slick," Tony murmured, cock throbbing as he felt Peter's breath catch in his chest and the tendons in his wrist flexed under Tony's grip for a moment.

               "I don't- I've never-" Peter gasped, head lolling back against Tony's shoulder as the hands on his wrists stuttered in their movements.

               "Never? Peter, if you're uncomfortable at all-" Tony bit his lip and, for just a moment, felt every inch the dirty old man he was acting like. The age of consent in New York is seventeen, a voice in his head was whispering, but the fact that that trivia was even floating around in his head to assuage the shame made him cringe internally anyways.

               Peter shook his head frantically, turning and pressing his face into Tony's neck as another spasm flew through him. "P-please, don't sto- Mr. Stark, I need- Fuck, tell me- show me what to do."

               Tony's grip on Peter's wrists tightened and he swallowed hard as Peter's lips tickled along his neck with each ragged breath. He dragged Peter's slippery fingers down until they bumped gently against his ass.

               "Just one, see what it-" Tony broke off as he felt Peter push slowly until his other knuckles were pressed against his cheeks, waiting until Peter's desperate moan trailed off to pull his wrist back a few inches. Peter trembled, crying out softly as he pressed a second finger in alongside the first and Tony fought back a grin.

               "Never careful, are you?" Tony murmured, increasing the speed of the hand on Peter's cock as he let the fingers on his other hand tickle down to trace where Peter was exploring himself.

               "I've been trying to c-cum for like thirty minutes and I was ready to after about five," Peter said unevenly. "Please, Mr. Stark will you just- I can't- I need- If I told you my arm hurt from th-"

               "I wouldn't believe you for a fucking second, so I guess it's lucky for you that I'm pretty easy to convince." Tony let go of Peter's wrist and ground his teeth as he wrapped his fingers around the hot slippery length, trying not to buck against Peter's ass where it was pressed against him. "You can test drive your prostate when you haven't already been trying to get off for a half hour."

               Peter let out a strangled moan, shaking violently in Tony's arms as he bucked into the tight grip once or twice before his muscles locked up and he whimpered mindlessly. Tony jerked him through the spasm, letting go of the fingers twitching in Peter's ass to slap a hand over his mouth to smother the sobbing moans and curses streaming out of him with no volume control whatsoever.

               Tony watched as ropes of cum streaked over Peter's toned torso, shooting so forcefully that a few actually splashed onto his collarbone, and tried to breathe while Peter collapsed back against him limply.

               "Thank you, thank you, thank you, oh my god that was-" Peter interrupted himself with a yawn and shoved a hand between them to grope at Tony's still hard cock for a brief second. Tony swallowed the needy noise trying to crawl out of his chest and stood, scooping Peter up as he went.

               "Nuh uh, nope, none of that. I've crossed enough lines for tonight," Tony said firmly, carrying him back to his bed with a strained laugh and tossing a washcloth at him. "Look at you, you're passing out either way so just get some sleep."

               "Didn't cross any lines," Peter mumbled, snuggling under the comforter after he finished wiping off. "Just saved me again, Mr. Stark, that's all."

               Tony watched his eyes flutter shut from the doorway, walking back over quietly and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead when his breathing had evened out. He headed out, intending to grab some coffee and head up to the lab to work on something to help Peter.

               Clint was standing in the kitchen, hair and clothes rumpled from sleeping on the couch. He gave Tony a critical stare and sipped from his glass of whiskey with a small judgmental noise.

               "Alright, let's hear it," Tony sighed, walking over to join him at the counter as he poured a second glass of whisky and slid it over to him.

               "He's not even eighteen, I mean- you'd have to be blind not to see the hearts in his eyes when he looks at you, he's like a walking fuckin' emoji, but Christ- I didn't think you'd ever-" Clint broke off to swallow the rest of his drink, pouring himself another one with a grimace.

               "Oh fuck off Barton, it wasn't like that." Tony glared over at him.

               "No? You're lucky I'm the only one awake, cause it sure sounded like-"

               "His powers make it impossible for him to finish himself off, he was trying to make a sensory input dampener but whatever he was testing tonight clearly wasn't strong enough. I'm not some kind of predator, he needed help." Tony downed his glass in a few quick swallows and held it out for a refill.

               "So you helped yourself?" Clint quipped, smirking drunkenly at his own cleverness.

               Tony turned to face him, standing so that his painfully hard erection was hard to miss, and quirked an eyebrow at him in challenge. "Does it look like I helped myself?"

               Clint let out a low whistle and his tongue darted out to wet his lips as a contemplative look stole over his face. "I stand corrected."

               "Now, unless you wanted to lend a hand with my problem, I'm gonna head to the lab and work on Mr. Parker's problem," Tony shot back with a dirty grin, setting his empty glass on the counter and going to slip past Clint.

               "Know you were bein' sarcastic but-" Clint said in a low voice as he turned to trap Tony against the refrigerator door, ducking in to brush his lips against Tony's briefly. "If you'd like a hand..."

               "Holy shit, wha-" Tony gasped, the full strength of his arousal flooding back at the unexpected contact, and his hands flew up to pull him closer when Clint's thigh brushed against him as teasingly as his lips had a moment ago. "Didn't know you were even flexible Barton."

               "What, wife and kids fool ya?" Clint nipped his way along Tony's jaw to bite at his ear as he murmured, voice rough and richly amused. "She doesn't give two shits what I do while I'm gone so long as she's the only woman in my life."

               "Well, by all means then- let's carpe this fucking diem or whatever, your wife's a goddamn saint-" Tony winced as Clint passed a hand over his cock and his head snapped back to crack against the metal door as they fumbled at their pants. "So, how often do you-"

               "This is the first time I've taken advantage of that particular loophole but- it's been two goddamn years. I'm not a fuckin' monk." Clint spat into his palm with a reckless grin at Tony as he reached between them and Tony swallowed the needy desperate noises trying to crawl out of his chest.

               "Oh fu- I'm not gonna- Specially if you- ah- like that-" Tony stammered, yanking Clint in to kiss him roughly as his hand squeezed around their cocks and destroyed his remaining self control with a couple twists of the wrist.

               "Didn't I just say it's been two years? Just- c'mon then," Clint grunted against Tony's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The next one is already posted and it begins in the morning!!!
> 
> Next up, some steamy action between Bucky and Steve courtesy of the amazing Black Widow ;)
> 
> Also special appearance by Deadpool!
> 
> You guys, I don't know how this got so long. My longest fic is like 9000 ish words, this was easily three times that. I'm breaking it up into a series of three! This will be complete within the next week, I'm just editing the final part. I really hope you guys love it, I'm dying to know what you think!


End file.
